


Sexual harassment

by phantomreviewer



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/pseuds/phantomreviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do any of you know what it feels like to be sexually harassed? How vulnerable you'd feel if someone, came up to you and started pressuring you? How do you think that would feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual harassment

**Author's Note:**

> My first Whitechapel fic. Beautiful men in suits solving crimes. I'm so on that.

It starts with one of those ridiculous educating in policing demonstrations that Miles had always managed to get them out of but Chandler insisted that they attended.

There'd been an incident. Someone had said something out of line.

"Probably just one of the birds not wanting to put out," Fitzgerald had muttered. Chandler had turned around sharply at that.

"That's precisely the attitude that we're trying to prevent."

As soon as Chandler had left the room, a chorus of 'ooh's had circled the room, until Miles had raised an eyebrow.

"Come on; better do as he says lads. The sooner it's done the sooner we're at the pub."

It was Miles who followed after Chandler, letting the door fall shut after him.

Fitzgerald looked at Sanders and Kent, who was still sitting at his desk, shuffling papers.

"Come on, better do what Skip says-" "-Well, it was the guv'nor who-" "-come on Kent."

And that's where it began.

There were about ten of them, all but locked in a room with one of the equality experts.

"Bet she's never had any sexual harassment."

She caught Sanders' eyes and, strangely, it was him who backed down. Kent quickly dropped into the nearest chair.

"Do any of you know what it feels like to be sexually harassed? No, I'm not expecting an answer to that question. Just think about it. How vulnerable you'd feel if someone, came up to you and started pressuring you? They aren't physically hurting you, nor verbally. So you feel that you can't do anything to stop them. On top of that, you're in the police, you're powerful. How do you think that would feel?"

Kent squirmed in his chair. Not that he'd done anything, but there was something in his anxious attitude that made the lady catch his eye.

"Ah, DC Kent isn't it? Would you just like to step down here for a moment and take your place on one of these chairs? I'd like you to help me with a demonstration."

Almost without thinking about it, Kent's eyes flicked to Miles and then, just fleetingly to Chandler.

"Go on lad, just get it over with. Don't leave the lady waiting."

Hesitating, he stepped up and dropped himself gently onto one of the chairs that framed the woman, who hadn't stopped addressing the rest of them in the room.

"Well, now we're going to involve ourselves in role-play. Because it is possible for male members of the force to suffer from sexual harassment you realise."

She scanned the captive audience, all of whom were avoiding her eye, apart from Miles. He, he wasn't sneering at her, but there was a slight hint of a threat in his eyes. The Skip was always protective of his boys. She kept his eye.

"Now, sexual harassment normally take place when a senior member of the force victimises a younger."

There really was something in her eyes, almost an accusation to Miles, who just stared back.

"DI Chandler, if you wouldn't mind joining me. Then the exercise can begin."

He swallowed and wiping his hand on the front of his suit jacket Chandler stood and, the only word for it was perched, on the chair on the other side of Kent.

Kent looked up at him and smiled. Chandler did not return his smile.

"Right then gentlemen, I know you joined the police force and not an acting union, but when I hand you these cards, would you mind reading out loud?"

Chandler coughed and accepted the bundle of cards that he was passed. Kent looked up, but her hands where empty.

"I'm afraid you have to improvise Kent, victims of sexual harassment don't have guidelines."

There seemed to be something humorous with Chandler's dull, emotionless voice reading out lines such as "You really should stay behind tonight, we're got things to discuss" and "You know I don't take no for an answer" but Kent found himself becoming slightly uncomfortable under the collar.

Maybe the others just thought he was a good actor.

If only he could be that lucky. Whilst Fitzgerald and Sanders seemed oblivious to Kent's discomfort, Miles winked at him.

Chandler, it seemed, was focusing on the cards in his hands intently.

"I hope you understand now gentleman, how vulnerable you would feel if you were put in a position of sexual harassment, and I hope that you consider your behaviour more carefully next time."

With that, she left the room. It seemed a little anticlimactic and the men filed out. Chandler stood and exited just after Sanders and Fitzgerald.

Miles clapped one hand to Kent's shoulder, who was still sitting still.

"Come on Kent, I know that his nibs has just metaphorically grabbed you on the behind, but come on. Time for a drink."

Kent gave a quick, tight lipped smile and then stood up.

"I'll be right with you Skip. Just need to use the loo before I go."

Miles sighed and walked out the door, Kent, just catching it on the backswing.

"We'll meet you in the pub then. The DI's coming if we can drag him from his herbal tea. He needs some team bonding."

There were still a few people milling around the station, but it was hardly busy. Pushing open the door to the gents though, Kent froze, seeing Chandler standing, head bowed over one of the sinks.

"Sir?"

Chandler started and turned to look towards the door.

"Oh, it's you, Kent."

Kent tried to look nonchalant, but the mirror that he caught his reflection in just showed him as scared.

Chandler had the same look on his face, expect. There was something more.

"Sir, I'm-"

"- I know we're meant to be going to the pub tonight, but Kent... You really should stay behind tonight; we've got things to discuss."


End file.
